


Edging

by MurdocksCastle



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bdsm elements i guess, Crying, Edging, F/M, Oneshot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Beverly, Vibrators, bottom Ben, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: It’s a little different to the things they usually do but he was willing to try whatever Beverly wanted to try, let her take the lead if she wanted to. But what she didn’t tell him about was the game she had planned for him called ‘how many times can I edge Ben before he can’t take anymore?’
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 78





	Edging

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie this is probably the kinkiest thing I’ve ever written to be honest. I hope you guys enjoy

It was Bev’s idea to tie Ben up on their bed. It’s a little different to the things they usually do but he was willing to try whatever Beverly wanted to try, let her take the lead if she wanted to. But what she didn’t tell him about was the game she had planned for him called ‘how many times can I edge Ben before he can’t take anymore?’ 

Ben was quiet, kept to himself and always made everyone else his priority especially Beverly, he always has. Beverly believes that Ben never really thinks of himself and what he wants especially since they got together, he always focused on making her happy which she adores about him. But now what she wanted was for him to let go, come out of his shell a little bit, to want something...

Ben’s arms ached as they stayed raised above the headboard, wrists tied together tightly by one of Beverly’s scarfs as he lay on the bed completely naked and exposed to her. He couldn’t move to touch or caress her or run his fingers through her soft fiery hair, she wasn’t going to allow that tonight because this time she was the one in control.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been here now, how many times he was almost there, almost close to release before it was taken from him. First it was her tongue on him, then her hand wrapped around his cock and both times as he got closer to release she pulled away, with a smirk on her face as she looked back at him.

If he was honest it was getting to a point where it was beginning to feel unbearable. He had lost count of how many times he was almost there before Beverly pulled away from whatever she was doing to him. The feel of frustration washing over him as he felt like he was being pulled back to the start for the buildup over and over again. 

His whole body felt hot, he could feel sweat starting to drip on himself, his body now feeling sensitive, every touch sending pleasuring tingles down his body, as he was now desperate for any touch. All he could do was lie there and wait for her next move.

Her fingers gently brushed along his leg and down to his thigh, his breath hitching a little, her fingers teasing against his skin before her hand was gone. Next thing he felt was a wet finger now pressing against his hole causing him gasp a little. His toes curled as he knew what was next, looking back at her as he nervously swallowed. The finger now slowly circling, teasing before she slowly pushed in causing a groan to hold at the back of Ben’s throat. This wasn’t going to end well, Bev is too much of a tease as Ben has learned especially tonight. She likes the control, she knows what he likes even when he’s not vocal about it, too shy to tell Bev what he likes and what he wants. She knows the right places to make his voice hitch and his body to arch at the touch.

Slowly she pulled her finger out before returning with two, agonisingly slow as she thrust them inside, a slow pace beginning to build as she leaned forward to press a kiss against his hip. Looking at his cheeks tainted a little pink at how heated and flustered he had become tonight from the amount of times she had almost got him there and the amount of times she pulled away just as he was about to release. 

Moving away from his hip she leaned up so that she could rest above him, lips now ghosting against his neck. Now Ben’s neck is sensitive, that Beverly knows very well, even the little brush of her fingers can make his skin jump a little under her touch. Slowly pressing kisses as a soft whine was to be heard. She turned her head a little to get a look at him, still close to him. She kept her eyes on him as her fingers curled to right way and-

Ben moaned out, head falling back into the pillow, neck now exposed to her, hands clenching against the tight scarf as her lips latched onto his neck, teeth gently scraping against his skin “Right there?” She teased lips moving a way from him but still incredibly close before pushing her fingers back harder with more force causing a choked groan from Ben. “I can’t hear you, is it right there?” she smirked, lips against his ear as she continued thrusting harder, fingers repetitively hitting that spot as Ben cried out with whines. 

Bev always knew when Ben was close, the way he would hide his face in the pillow or his arms and the way his thighs trembled under her touch. Hair now sticking a little to his forehead as he buried his face in one of his arms, now feeling a desperate need to cum after having it taken away from him multiple times tonight, he felt it became easier for him to get close to release for something that would usually take time to build up. 

Moans muffled into his arm as he could feel himself just about to-

The feeling now gone as Beverly removed her fingers causing a high whine of frustration to leave Ben. He felt desperate now, it was starting to feel unbearable. Beverly now moved away from his neck, a small bruise left behind as she leaned up. Quickly reaching under the bed as she pulled out the pink vibrator that she kept stored for this occasion knowing that she’d be using it for this. 

Just as Ben was about to ask her what she’s doing he felt the pleasuring vibrations of the toy as it pressed against the base of his cock. A shuddering moan left Ben’s lips as he fell back into the pillow, eyes closing, hands gripping tightly. Beverly slowly dragging the toy up his shaft before pressing it against the swollen head of his cock, desperate for release. The whines and moans now leaving Ben was enough to drive her crazy. 

“You’re such a good boy, taking this for me” she whispered as Ben buried his face in his arm, a soft whimper leaving his throat at the praise he was getting. Now feeling the toy pressing harder against the head, precum leaking as his knees began to draw up, his hips rising up a little before Beverly’s free hand pressed against his hip, pushing him back down into the bed.

He was close again he could feel it, quickly building up as Beverly slowly circled the toy around the head just as he was about to reach it-

The toy was gone, Ben was pretty sure some sort of sob left him but because he’s so clouded over with pleasure and the need to release he’s not sure.   
“Soon baby” whispered Bev as she turned the toy off and reached for the lube bottle, covering the toy before it was pressed against his hole. 

A gasp leaving Ben’s lips as she slowly pushed the toy into him, keeping it still as she pushed it all the way inside him as her finger inched closer to the button beneath it. 

As she pressed the button Ben whined already feeling himself beginning to build up as she slowly thrust the toy in and out of him, a slow pace, the feel of the vibrations causing his sensitive body to pull him closer to release. 

He could feel a lump in his throat as he got closer, his hands gripping around the scarf that tied his wrists together, his toes curling and his back beginning to arch a little off the bed. Short little gasps from his lips, his throat in a way felt heavy, he felt a build up of tears beginning to form in his eyes as he felt himself close to release.

As he suspected just as he was about to cum because Bev knows the signs, the toy was pulled out of him. Ben’s chest now felt heavy and he broke, his body began to shake a little as he began to sob.  
“P-please Bev!” He sobbed, tears now coming down his face. He felt that desperate need to release that he was now crying because of the exhaustion and frustration of it.

“Tell me what you want baby” she said as she leaned forward, hand caressing his face as she turned his head to look at her. Ben’s lip trembled at he looked up at her “tell me” she whispered.  
“I-I can’t take anymore Bev- I” He whimpered as tears continued to form in his soft eyes.

“Alright” She said softly as she pressed a kiss to his head before moving to press soft kisses against his neck “you’ve been such a good boy tonight” she whispered causing a whine to leave Ben as he tired to calm down. Trailing kisses down his body before she leaned back up and pushed the toy back inside him.

Now pressing the toy inside him against the sensitive bundle of nerves that makes him see stars. Ben sobbed as she pushed the button, the feel of the vibrations pressing hard against the sensitive spot inside him leaving it there for a minute before she slowly pulled away leaving only the tip of the toy inside him. Just as he was about to question what she was doing she slammed the toy back into him causing him to cry out, back arching and arms pulling on the tight scarf as she continued slamming hard into him.

He began to clench around the toy, face buried in his arm again “p-please don’t s-stop!” He sobbed, voice muffled a little in his arm but Bev could hear the beg as she continued, going a little faster as she could see the signs that Ben was close.

Her other hand stayed flat on his toned stomach “you’ve been such a good boy tonight” she whispered as her hand traveled up before it wrapped around his cock, a choked sob in his throat as she stroked him along with the thrust of the toy in her other hand.

His body began to tremble as he felt that all too familiar feeling of tonight, only this time Beverly didn’t stop. Now sobbing a little as his face stayed buried against the pillow and his arm as he finally came, clenching hard around the toy and releasing in Bev’s hand, a little landing on his stomach. Shakey whimpers leaving his lips as she continued to ride him through his orgasm as she whispered praises about how well he did and how much of a good boy he’s been. 

When she finally moved her hand away and slowly pulled the toy out Ben felt this physical and mental exhaustion begin to take over, now feeling incredibly tired and drained. He didn’t even remember Beverly climbing off the bed and leaving to go to the bathroom because now he felt a damp cloth wiping his stomach before she threw the towel away.

Now moving to untie the scarf around his wrists and throwing that to one side as Ben rubbed at his now released wrists. He had calmed down now but now all he felt was tired. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his head before she climbed into bed with him.

Ben went to pull Bev into his arms but instead she pulled him into her arms. Feeling too tired to respond back he relaxed into the smaller body next to him. Feeling himself grow tired as she pressed another kiss to his head before he drifted off to sleep at the feel of her fingers gently combing through his hair.


End file.
